


Absolution

by touchdownpossum



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touchdownpossum/pseuds/touchdownpossum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think a lot of people underestimate the effect that PTSD had on Starbuck’s life.  So I made a vid about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolution




End file.
